Lucy!
by ForeverKingdom
Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there? R
1. Chapter 1

**Me: lol I always do this for some reason. Start a story, continue it for a bit, then stop, then create a new story. But I have a reason for stopping. I was working on school, trying to have some proper grammar and punctuation, etc. Eh, but here's a new story that I'm sure I won't just stop writing!**

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Eh, a new student?! And a girl one too!" a girl shouts while I stand outside the door of the classroom. I collect all my courage and open the door slowly, "Hello! I'm Lucy." I say quickly and bow down in front to the class. Everyone is silent, and I notice that everybody is observing me.

Someone breaks the silence. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Academy, Lucy!" all the students shouts to me. I giggle and give them a small wave.

"Lucy, why don't you tell us about yourself a little." the teacher says, leaning back on his chair. It's clear that he only wants me to do that so he can relax. "About myself?" I ask and look at him. He nods and motions for me to start. I turn my head back to the classroom, everyone is quiet and waiting for me.

I have no idea what to tell them!

"Well, what's your talent!" a handsome guy with blue glasses and wild orange hair says. "I can sing, dance, and I'm really good at sports!" I reply grinning happily. "She's a triple threat!" and "A multi-talent?!" whispers through the room.

I scratch the back of my neck, "Eh teacher, where do I sit?" I ask. The teacher opens his eyes then scans the room. "My name is (Gildarts) and you can sit by Erza." tells me. The girl named Erza raises her hand to show where she is. I walk over to the empty seat by her and sit down.

"Since we have a new student, why don't you guys get to know her while I rest for a bit." shouts. Suddenly, I am surrounded by unfamiliar people and they're all asking me questions. I kind of got scared because I'm not sure who to answer first. "Silence, all of you!" Erza hisses. The room does go silent, damn that is one scary girl. "Lets introduce ourselves first." Erza suggests. I sigh in relief and smile. "I'll start!" Erza says, no one protests.

"My name is Erza Scarlet. I can fight and act." Erza simply says. Her last name is Scarlet . . . just like her hair! That will be easy to remember.

Then a pink hair guy goes in front of me with a toothy grin. "I'm Natsu! I can fight and just like you, I can play sports." he says. I grin, "Nice to meet you, Natsu."

I blush deeply as a different male comes up to me, he's shirtless and I have to admit he has a nice body. "Yo, I'm Gray. I can play the drums, I am good at art and crafting, and a bit of sports." By now, I have an idea that most of there guys have a talent within the sports.

After every single person tells me about themselves, Erza says that they can start asking me questions. One by one though.

"What's your last name?" the girl which I like asks. "I don't have a last name, Levy." I lie.

"Who do you find the cutest guy here?" Loke says. A smirk is on his face and I already know he's a playboy. "Certainly not you." I reply. Every sneers and snickers while Loke goes and sulks in the corner of the room. I laugh and move onto the next question.

A while later, I feel tired of answering all their questions.

I guess they figured that I was tired because they all stopped and started to talk to their friends. I was too tired to really make any, so I just placed my cheek on my desk and close my eyes

"Natsu!" Erza's voice shouts. I hear something, or someone get punch then a gomenasia is let out from what I am hoping to be Natsu. "Hey Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy says to me. She pokes my head, "You alive there Lu-chan?!" Levy asks, panic is laced in her voice. "Yes I am Levy-chan." I mumble and open my eyes. "Just wanted to relax a little." I say and put my head up. Levy nods, "Oh, sorry for disturbing you then!" she remarks. I laugh, "No it's okay. I was just bored and lonely, I'm actually glad you came to check on me." I say.

**Timeskip - Lunch Break - Normal POV**

Lucy had no idea where to sit once she got her lunch. Until some woman who closely resembled Lisanna, but with longer hair and was more busty called out her name. "Lucy! Come sit here!" the sweet voice shouts out. Lucy moves her head to the direction of the voice and walks to the person that called her.

She sits down at the table and awkwardly picks at her food. "You're not going to eat that?" the same woman who told her to sit there asks. "I am, I'm just thinking." Lucy replies.

"Oh yeah, my name is Mirajane." the white haired beauty says, stretching out her hand at Lucy. Lucy grabs it and shakes hands with her. "Lu -" "I already know your name, sweetie. You're quite popular at the moment with this school." Mirajane says. She winks at Lucy and continues to eat her lunch.

"Where's this new girl?!" an unfamiliar voice shouts behind her. Lucy looks over her shoulder to see who's shouting and it no other than . . .

* * *

**Cliffy! You have to wait for the next chapter to find out!**

****Please review! It lets me know that I am not just writing this for myself!****


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: So . . . I actually am I eager to continue this story! Lets start! P.S: Lots of changing POVs in this one . .**

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

****IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW****

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Sting?!" I shout back. I look at the tall, built, blond headed male with shock. Next to him was another childhood friend of mine, Rogue.

They both look pretty hot . . . puberty must have done them good while I was away.

Sting runs over to me, his arms open wide. The students in the cafeteria gasp, some of them whisper things like "Sting is actually hugging a girl?!" or "Hey look, even Rogue has a smile!" and "Who is this girl?"

I hug Sting back, a large smile on my face. What I didn't notice was that his face was in between my breasts, until Sting said, "You've grown quite a lot." and winked at me.

"Oh shut up!" I say and give him a light slap on his head. His face has a playful hurt expression on it, and I stick my tongue out at him. Rogue walks over slowly, "Hi, Rogue!" I say and hugs him around the neck. Even though I could feel a bit of hesitation as his arms return the same action. "Hey, Lucy." he whispers bluntly. I let go of him, "Eh, you really let your hair grow, haven't you?" I tell him. His mouth turns into a small grin, "And you didn't, your hair hasn't grown much from 10 years ago (She's 16 right now, and they're 17)" Rogue says. I shrug, "I like my hair short." I reply.

**Sting's POV**

Whoa, she's grown a lot. Her height is still a bit short but I'm 6' so I shouldn't be talking. But she does have curves in all the right places. She grown some boobs, 10 years ago she was a cardboard and damn that ass made it's shape. Puberty has hit her and made her into a goddess.

"Oi, my eyes are up here,_ Sting-kun_." she says seductively. I couldn't help but feel a bit of blood rush to my cheeks but quickly shaking my head back and forth.

**Rogue's POV**

I scanned her whole image, and felt a bit . . . hot. She was beautiful, she was sexy also. She looked like her mom too, shouldn't bring that up though. I was brought back to reality when I heard Lucy say in a very seducing tone "Sting-kun"

"And Rogue, you're so quiet now! I remember when you use to be so loud, like that time you were crying and you shou - " but I cover her mouth and glare at her. "Don't bring that up." I say bluntly. She licks my hand and I remove it off her mouth. "I'm so gonna get you back for that!" I hiss and tackle her down, my fingers tickling her body. "S-Stop it, Ro - Rogue!" she begs and I smirk and just tickle her more.

"EH! Is Rogue-kun actually having fun?!" a group of girls say in a union. After realizing that I am not acting like myself, I stop. "Sorry, Lucy." I mumble and get myself off her, brushing invisible dust off my my jeans. She looks at me and giggles, "It's okay, Rogue. I forgive you." she says and stand up.

Lucy grins and hug both of them at the same time. "God, how much I missed you two!" she happily tells us. Both of our faces are stuffed in her large breasts, so I start to blush, I notice Sting does too. Eventually, she lets us go.

**Normal POV**

Lucy, Sting, and Rogue find a table and start to chit chat. Lucy's laughing at something, so is Sting and Rogie. Everyone is watching them, all of them are surprised to see Rogue laugh. No one else is talking besides them.

Then all at once, everyone starts gossiping.

"Who knew Luce had a friendship with the blonde playboy." Mirajane says to her girl group. "Don't forget that she's friends with Rogue, she even made him laugh. That's something rare." Levy mentions. Erza nods and finishes her cheesecake, "She doesn't seem like the one to be friends with them." Cana whispers and jugs down her 'apple juice'

Mirajane looks around the large dining room and notices that the boys are watching Lucy. Mirajane takes note of all their facial expression.

'Natsu looks a tad bit mad, does he find her attractive?! Gray is surprised, maybe . . . and oh Loke, your eyes seem to be in love and jealous. Gajeel doesn't show much interest though . . .' Mirajane thinks.

"No way, you haven't gotten your first kiss yet!" Sting says, quite loudly. Lucy blushes and kicks him from under the table, "It's true, no don't say it so loud!" Lucy shouts angrily. "I thought you'd be the one to have many kisses." Rogue jokes, but it earns him a kick from Lucy also.

Sting and Rogue are now groaning in pain, their hands rubbing the bruise that Lucy created.

**Time skip - End of the school day - Lucy's POV**

My legs are skipping my way towards the front door. Most of the people have already left, but I stayed a little late to talk to some people. "_White lips, pale face . . ._" I sing softly. Someone hums the next part behind me. I turn around to see no other than Natsu Dragneel.

"What are you doin' here so late, Luce?" he says. I roll my eyes at his new nickname for me. "I should be saying the same to you, pinky." I tease. He cringes at his nickname, "My hair is not pink! It's salmon!" he explains.

I laugh, "I was joking." I tell him. He rushes by my side and puts his arm around my shoulder. Even though it's my first day here, I've become quite close to this certain 'salmon' hair male.

"So, you know that song?" he's talking about the song I was singing earlier. I nod, "Sure do, one of my favorite songs!" I say. A grin is on his face, I think he feels the same way towards the song. "Can you sing it, you have a nice voice." Natsu asks. I slightly blush and look away from him.

"White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes." I sing loud enough only for him to hear. "Burnt lungs, sour taste~" Natsu sings in a raspy voice. I giggle, "You could sing, well a little bit." I tell him with all my honesty. He chuckles, "I was tryin' my best though!"

I smile, "And I guess that's what matters most." I say. He nods quickly and runs to the front doors without me. "Ne, wait up!" I shout and try to catch up with him. I could feel someone watching us though, but I blew it off my shoulder.

* * *

**Da, da, da! That is the end of this chapter. Maybe if I feel like it, I'll write another chapter. But you have to review!  
**

**Important notice: There is a poll on my profile that allows you to vote on which pairing should be in this story. NatsuxLucy, RoguexLucy, or StingxLucy?!**

*****REVIEW PLEASE*****


	3. Chapter 3

**Oi! Since the weekend is gone and school is back, I might update less for this week! But I'll see what I can manage to type :3**

**And it seems that 'NaLu' is taking a lead on the couple poll! StiCy or RoLu shippers better vote yourself if you don't want Nalu!**

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

****IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW****

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"You already moved into the dorm?!" I yell, clearly shocked that Lucy already put her things in her room. She giggles, "Well I didn't do it, I asked Sting and Rogue if they can." she says to me. I blink, frown, then hear a loud crash coming from the building.

Lucy and I just reached the girl's dormitory and it seems like all the girls are already in their dorms. Even though this school is meant for males only, some girls will get accepted to this school. The boy's make about 60 percent of this school while the girls only make 40 percent. That's still a lot though. . .

"What was that, it sounds like it came from my floor!" Lucy says and runs into the building. I follow behind her, but it even looks like she runs with faster speed than me. Maybe it's only because she's in a panic mode. Her and I continue to run up the stairs until we reached the forth floor, which I am guessing is where Lucy lives. Lucy runs and opens to what I am hoping is her door.

Next thing I know, I hear a someone, or some_ boy _yelp on pain.

I move quickly into the room where Lucy is at, only to find Rogue on the floor, clutching his crotch. And Sting is in the corner, on the floor snickering. "Why did you hurt Sting, Rogue?!" Lucy shouts and runs over to the crouched blonde male. Rogue tries to stand up and succeeds, though his hand is still grabbing onto his crotch. He staggers over to her, "Sting was looking through your bras and underwear though!" Rogue says like a little boy. . . . this is nothing like Rogue. He's usually quiet and doesn't care about the things us boys basically do. Sports for an example. He never joins them, nor does he ever cheer for a team at games. Not like he ever goes to games anyways.

Now Sting is grasping his area in pain. I burst out laughing when I see the look on Sting's face. His eyes are squinted together, and his mouth sucked in, he looks like he's in misery.

"Shut up, strawberry." Sting says. That immediately pops a vein on my head.

"What was that, lemon head!" I hiss back. Lucy is glaring at both of us, her glare is leveled up to Erza.

I shiver and notice Sting looking at the floor. "Now you pervert! Clean up this whole mess!" Lucy shouts at Sting.

She's talking about the underwear on the floor, the crack on the wall from where Sting got kicked on, and the draw that's on the floor which is full of bras. I blush and turn away from them as fast as I can. I stay in that position until I feel the heat disappear then I turn back to them.

When I do, I see Lucy picking up her undergarments instead. I also see Sting staring at Lucy's behind/butt as she bends down to pick up the clothes. I look at them in a bit of disgust, of course Sting would be looking at her like that. Sting only craved love. Not love as in the kind where you feel butterflies or safe when you're with them, love as in sex. Sting craves sex, anything that can pleasure him. He was a playboy, nothing but that. I don't even understand how Lucy is even his friend. Does she even know about his past here?! I guess not.

Lucy was a innocent(in sexual terms), beautiful, had respect for herself, and was very fond. Sting does not deserve her! But I can't do anything about it. Lucy will always chose Sting over him, they were childhood friends for God's sake. But Rogue . . . maybe he is a better match for her. I don't want them together either.

Wait, what the hell am I saying?! Why should I care who Lucy likes, or even falls in love with!

**Normal POV - Still at Lucy's Dorm**

Lucy finally finished cleaning up her room and is now laying on the bed while the three boys are sitting on the floor.

"Who's your roommate, beautiful?" Sting says in a flirty tone, which makes Natsu boil in anger. Rogue just looks away, waiting for her to answer.

"My roommate? I don't have one." Lucy replies and flips through her magazine.

"You don't?! You're so lucky! I have three roommates," Sting says and looks at Natsu, "and my roommates are so annoying (besides Rogue). I have this strawberry here as one of them."

The moment Sting finish saying that, Lucy chuckles. "Well if_ my_ Natsu-kun is so horrible to be around. Why doesn't he just sneak in here sometimes Sting." Lucy says and winks at Natsu.

Natsu blushes and looks down, hoping that Lucy doesn't see it. And she doesn't, but Sting does and he decides to tease him. "Whoa Natsu, your face is almost as pink as your hair!" Sting says. Natsu blushes even more, and Lucy grins. "Don't tease him, I find it adorable that a guy is blushing because of me." Lucy defends.

Sting rolls his eyes, "Whatever, Blondie." he says and stands up from the floor. He walks over to Lucy's bed and lays right beside where she is sitting. Lucy places her hand in his hair unconsciously and plays with it.

"Hey Rogue, I was wondering . . . what are your talents? You didn't tell me at lunch." Lucy says. Rogue moves his bangs to the side. "My talents, Lucy? I can sing, and act." Rogue tell her. "Sing?! I can sing too!" Lucy says excitedly. He chuckles, "Yes I know that already. I've been knowing that since we were kids." Rogue says.

She nods, "That's right . . ." she says. Then she eyes Natsu and grins. "Hey Natsu, I've got a question for you also." Lucy says.

"Shot it."

"Well . . . do you . . .

* * *

**Done for this chapter. Took me an hour, sorry for the mistakes!**

**Important Notice: There is a poll on my profile that allows you to vote which pairing you want in this story: NaLu , RoLu, or StiCy! (Nalu is in the lead atm)**

*****REVIEW PLEASE!*****

**REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello lovely individuals! I'm suppose to be doing homework, but I'll do it after I finish typing this, is that fine?**

**AND NALU IS STILL IN THE LEAD!**

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

****IMPORTANT NOTICE BELOW****

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Well . . . do you . . . like anyone?" I ask him with a smirk.

I'm not asking him this because I like him or because of a mere crush. I am just asking him this out of curiosity. From what I seen so far, it doesn't look like Natsu likes anyone but his close friends, like them like family I mean.

Natsu blushes lightly, "No!" he says too fast. I smirk and get off the bed, sit by him, and poke his cheek. "Well, spill it. Who is it? I won't tell anyone." I whisper in his ear. I hear a groan coming from Sting, "He likes Lisanna, Blondie." the other blonde person says. I roll my eyes, "You're Blonde too, idiot!" I retort. Then a spontaneous gasp slips my lips, "Lisanna?!" I say, not in anger or sadness though. I say it like that because I am honestly shocked.

I think for a moment

.

.

.

"That's perfect! You guys are great together, o' my gosh I got to find a way to make you guys go on a date." I say. I start thinking of ideas, and the boys are soon oblivious to me.

**Normal POV - Still in Lucy's Dorm**

The three males watch Lucy as she thinks deeply.

"Do you still like her, I was joking about that comment but . . . ?" Sting says, knowing that Lucy isn't paying one bit attention towards their words. She doesn't even know that they're talking.

Natsu hesitates then replies, "Not really. Like she's a great person, but she's like a sister to me.", Rogue and Sting nod, understanding exactly what he was saying.

"The thing is though, Natsu. As awkward or uncomfortable as it sounds, feelings change. Sting use to think of Lucy as a sister, now he has the hots for her." Rogue says, but quickly shuts his mouth. The last sentence wasn't suppose to be said, it should have never been said.

Sting glares at Rogue, "Bastard! That flamebrain isn't suppose to know!" Sting shouts, which brings Lucy's concentration back to them.

Lucy blinks a couple of times before frowning, "Natsu wasn't suppose to know what?" Lucy asks. All she heard was the last sentence of Sting's chat, she was too deep in thought to listen to everything else. "Uh nothing." Natsu says, surprising Sting since he was helping him.

Lucy looks at them strangely, but decides not to push any further.

"You guys are weird." Lucy says. Instead of back talking, Natsu grins, "But you're weirder." he adds.

"Baka! I am not!" Lucy states. Sting chuckle and looks at Rogue, "Yes you are, weirdo. You still have a teddy bear." Rogue says.

Lucy blushes her face, embarrass. A vein pops out on her head almost immediately after the blush is gone. "Eh, you guys went into my memory box! That's private stuff." Lucy shouts. She was very angry at the moment. Everything in the box was precious and confidential. Including her childhood diary and picture of her old life. One she never wants to see again.

Sting and Rogue start to get frightened. All they took a look at in there was her teddy bear and some old 5 year old drawing. They didn't know that the box was that private. "I'm sorry! Gomme'!" Sting and Rogue say in a union. Natsu laughs as they do that. "You dudes are such babies!" Natsu howls. The two other students glare at him, "Be quiet! You have no idea how horrible her wrath is!" Sting growls.

But Natsu decides to push it further, "Ohh I'm so scared." Natsu croaks.

.

.

.

Natsu is now on the floor, crying in pain. "I am sorry for underestimating you, Luce!" he says.

The door of the dorm then swings open, revealing most of the known girls in this school. Mirajane, Erza, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, Cana, Levy, and Yukino have their jaws dropped to the floor. "Natsu! Are you okay?!" Lisanna says and rushes over to the poor male on the floor.

"Dudes, you okay?" Yukino drawls to Sting and Rogue. Sting glares at her, "Some help would be nice!"

Erza, Mirajane, Juvia, and Cana are just watching them. Wendy is trying to soothe them all out of pain.

Lucy walks over to the girls who aren't doing anything, "Hey." Lucy says, not angry but upset. Erza nods as a response to her hi.

"Lu-chan, we were going to ask if you want to go out tonight. It is Friday . . . but it looks like you're busy." Levy says, sweat drops appearing on her face. "No, I'm free. Do I need to change or anything?" Lucy asks.

Lucy was wearing a baby blue v-neck, that showed maybe a little bit over enough cleavage. Her legs was covered in white skinny jeans that was folding an inch and a half over her ankle.

"Just put on some heels." Erza says. Her tone is more of a demanding one. Lucy nods and walks over to her shoe shelf. She chose plain black wedges and placed them on.

"What are you going to do about the boys?" Mirajane whispers in Lucy's ear.

**Lucy's POV**

****"What are you going to do about the boys?" Mirajane says quietly in my ear. I shrug, "Dunno. I'll just leave them there to recover." I reply.

"Why are they there anyways?" Mirajane says, winking at me. I blush, "Not the reason you think! They were first helping me unpack, but I guess they decided to stay and talk." I explain. "Ah." is all Mirajane says in reply.

I look behind me, the three boys and still groaning in pain.

"Yukino, Wendy, and Lisanna, lets go!" Levy says to them. They all scurry back over us, except Yukino. She's just walking causally over to us.

"Bye, boys. If you leave before I come back, make sure everything is clean." I hauntingly say, shutting the door behind me.

* * *

**Now, I have to do my homework! Byee!**

**Important Notice: There is a poll on my profile that allows you to vote which pairing you want in this story: NaLu , RoLu, or StiCy! (Nalu is in the lead atm)**

*****REVIEW PLEASE!*****

**REVIEW! FOR DAILY UPDATES ON THIS FANFIC!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I created a StiCy one-shot two days ago, much appreciated if you check it out! It's labeled "Loved" for the title!**

**It also looks like StiCy is in the lead, from what I'm seeing from the poll so far. And if you review for the pairing, I will most likely not count it as a vote. You must vote on the poll because that is what I am using to determine the pairing in this!**

******Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

****** xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

_******READ BELOW:**_

_******Another thing, I changed the ages so this can be appropriate. **_

_******Wendy: 18 **_

_******Lucy, Natsu, Lisanna, Levy, Gray, Juvia: 19**_

_******Sting, Rogue, Yukino, and Gajeel: 19 and a HALF**_

_******Erza, Jellal, Mirajane: 20**_

_******Cana, and y'know the people that look her age in the real manga/anime: 21**_

* * *

**Normal POV - With the boys**

Natsu rubs the back of his head while pocking back to the boy's building with Sting and Rogue.

"Hey Sting, why did you tell Lucy I'm your roommate when I, most defiantly is not." Natsu says.

Sting shrugs, "I don't even know. I thought she'd do something else besides flirt with you." Sting says. His voice traced with a tiny tone of jealousy.

"She did not flirt with me!"

"For God sake, she winked at you and called you Natsu-kun." Rogue blurts. He's just as jealous as Sting was, and he was annoyed of how dense Natsu could be. Natsu had no words for that, he knows. "Good thing it was unconscious flirting." Sting says, not to anyone but himself.

When Natsu hears that, he couldn't help but feel down, not sad or upset but a bit down that Lucy wasn't actually flirting with him.

"Where is she going anyways, with the girls I mean." Rogue asks both of the boys. Natsu shakes his head back a forth slowly, "No idea."

Sting now has a wicked smirk on his face, "Probably goin' out clubbin'. Grinding and dancing with other guys." it was meant to be a joke, but the others didn't take it like that.

Natsu's ears perks up, so does Rogue.

"I was joking guys, calm down. She isn't like that," Sting tells them, "I hope." he whispers. "Well we got to go stal - watch her! What if she gets raped or some shit?!" Natsu shouts, not meaning too. He was worried, he didn't want his friend hurt.

Since they were talking in the dormitory halls, every male student practically stuck their head out of their door.

The first curious student to ask what was going on happened to be the famous-stripping-boy Gray.

"Which girl might get raped?" Gray asks. He wasn't exactly being noisy, he was worried also. No matter who they are, stranger or not, the whole school cared about one and another.

Natsu knows that Gray is quite close to Lucy also, but not as much as Lucy was to Natsu, himself.

"Is it Juvia?!" Gray says, panic written on his face. Of course Gray would be more worried about Juvia than the other girls, he loves her. But he hasn't admitted to her yet, even though he knows that she has the same feelings. But you could however say that Juvia and him were friends with benefits. No, they don't have 'just-friend sex' or anything like that. They held hands, kissed sometimes, and their hugs lasted longer than 'just friends' would ever.

Rogue tell Gray no, Sting stays silent, but Natsu tells him who.

"Lucy?! She might get rape! Where is she?" Gray gasped.

"Calm down, ice-head. She isn't going to get raped or some crap that Natsu said. She's with Erza and the girls, she'll be fine." Rogue confirms.

Gray's mouth forms an 'O' shape and nods quickly, understanding that he doesn't have much to worry about.

"But what if she's not?!" Natsu shouts.

Sting and Rogue are beginning to get irritated on how Natsu is reacting.

"Well then what do you suggest! We go stalk her?" Sting snaps. Clearly annoyed of Natsu.

Natsu doesn't think of it as an illogical idea, he actually finds it a great one . . . "Yes! That's exactly what we do. Gray, you (Sting), Rogue, and I can do that! Then we can make sure she doesn't get harmed or . . . something like that." Natsu muses.

Every single boy who heard Natsu gives themselves a mental face palm.

"We can't just watch Lucy, Natsu. That's completely creepy." Loke mentions. The others nod in agreement. "Speak for yourself, Loke." Natsu says.

That shuts Loke right up.

Sting thinks about Natsu's idea, "He's not going to stop so lets just go along with the plan." Sting says. Rogue just shrugs, "I'm not interested, though."

Gray sighs, "Whatever, Rogue. You can stay here while Lucy falls in love with Sting instead of you." Gray counters, aware of the two buddies feelings. Rogue stops the blush from occurring and just lets out a 'Tsk'

"Are we going to do this or not, because I'm all fired up!" Natsu shouts. He's happy that some people are actually going with his plan. That rarely happens.

"You shouldn't be 'fired up' about stalking someone, squinty eyes!" Gray yells and hits him in the head. The two males are now quarreling, until they realize that Sting and Rogue has already left them.

"Hey, wait up!" Gray and Natsu shout at the same time. They both glare at each other then race each other to the two other boys.

**With the girls - Normal POV**

"So, Erza do you like anyone?" Lucy asks, curious of this red-head's life. She had a vibe that Erza and her were going to be good friends soon.

Erza blushes, but she only does it in front of her closest friends. Levy and the other girls are now waiting for Erza's answer. Only Mirajane and Cana know it.

"Y-Yeah." Erza stutters, which is out of her character. "It's her boyfriend too!" Cana slurs, drunk already at the club.

"Really?! Who is it?" Lucy's eyes grow wide. She's very eager to know.

"You don't know him but his name is . . .

* * *

**That's it for this chappie! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I left my laptop at home while I hung out with my friends.**

****REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES ON THIS STORY!*****


	6. Chapter 6

A new story of mine was up yesterday, check it out! It's called "Who Are You?"

StiCy in the lead!

This chapter also might be a little OCCS, but these are college years to them!

******Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

****** xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

******I SUGGEST YOU NOT READ THIS CHAPTER IF YOU ARE EASILY OFFENDED BY ADULTERY. **

* * *

**With the girls - Lucy's POV**

"You don't know him but his name is Laxus." Erza confesses. I raise my eyebrow, she's right. I have no idea who that is.

"Eh?! I thought you were secretly dating Jellal!" Wendy says. "What! No, I do not like him. We're just good friends, that's it."

I have a feeling it's more than that . . .

"He's dating someone else already." Erza says, her voice is laced with a bit of sadness. Maybe she does have a tiny crush on this 'Jellal' guy.

The rest of the girls, including me give a sympathetic nod towards Erza.

_'Take it off. I wanna love you everybody want to touch you _the speakers blare.

"Oh, this is my jam! Lets go Lucy!" Cana shouts through the music. I nod and grin, I love this song also. Cana grabs my hand and we walk to the dance floor, holding our drinks. Cana and I have a bottle of beer, but I am only drinking half of it, while Cana is on her fifth bottle.

I take a sip and dance against (girls grinding) Cana.

Without even noticing, I'm on my second bottle of beer and dancing with some other person. I was never good at keeping sober, so I am already half-drunk.

I'm not sure if the person is a male or female, but doesn't matter, I'm suppose to have fun! Or so what Mirajane told me.

I hear a whistle coming from my table, and Mirajane is winking at me. I smirk a sloppy one and continue to dance with the stranger. I don't know how sexual we were dancing, but from what I was feeling from his pants, I guess it was very sexual. (lol)

**With the boys - Normal POV**

"Are you sure they're here?" Gray shouts through the crowd. Sting nods, "This is the only club on the campus, and they can't exactly leave the campus without permission." Sting shouts back.

"I found her!" Natsu yells pointing on the dance floor.

The boys were on the second floor to get a better view of the club, and they surely did get a view. "Damn." Sting mutters under his breath under his breathe.

"I think she's drunk, look at that bottle!" Rogue says and points at the half empty bottle in his hand. "Where are the others though?" Gray says. "Right there!" Natsu says right away, his keen eyesight already sighting the others.

Cana is talking to a bartender, Erza is dancing with Wendy (not in the most appropriate way. .) Levy and Mirajane are takings shots, the girls are doing the total opposite of what the boys expected them to be doing.

**Sting's POV**

I couldn't take my eyes from Lucy. She's practically dropping her ass on the man's lap. I growl as I see the guy's hand grasp her waist to bring her closer.

"That's it." I hear Natsu and Rogue growl also. Now all of the others and I are rushing over to the other girls. I make my way to Lucy before Natsu or Rogue do. I grab her arm and she looks up at me.

"Oh hey, Sting! What you doing here?" her words slur. She's very drunk, it's quite obvious. I pull her away from the guy, who is pissed. Since this is a campus club, I'm pretty sure he'll try to fight me when I see him around for stealing his 'drunk partner'

Lucy giggles and pushes herself onto me. He breasts squish against my chest and I can feel my body get hot. "Sting-kun, how 'bout dance with me a little bit." she whispers in my ear.

Before I can reply, she unexpectedly kisses my neck and sucks on it. "Damn it . . . " I mumble.

As much I want to take advantage, she's my best friend and she'll be hurt if I do that to her. "No, Luce! Lets go." I throw her over my shoulder and carry her to the others. Natsu is carrying Wendy, Gray is holding Erza while she laughs at nothing, Rogue is holding both Levy and Mirajane.

"Where is Cana?" I say and grip around Lucy's body. "Owwie!" Lucy squeals and shuffles around.

"She said she can make her way home. I think we can trust her on that." Gray tells me. I nod, "Lets bring these girls back."

"We can't! They won't tell us where they put their keys to their dorm, so we have to bring them to our place." Rogue says. I gulp, if Lucy sleeps in the boys dorm, who knows what pervert might come and try to get her. And I don't know if I can control myself if I'm left alone with Lucy. "We'll all sleep in Gray and mine room, since he has the largest room." Natsu tells me as if reading my mind.

**In Gray's dorm - Normal POV**

Each of the boys set the girls on the large bed. No one knows why Gray and Natsu get the largest room and bed, people guess they're just lucky.

The boys slump with a tired expression on the long couch.

"Don't strip, Lu-chan, and Erza!" Levy shouts under the blankets. All the girls where laying under the blanket, so the boys can't see a thing.

Natsu and Gray blush, Sting smirks, and Rogue has sweat running down his face.

"Why not!" Lucy shouts and sticks her hand out. It's holding her clothes and probably Erza's clothes, she throws it across the room and it lands on the couch. "It's hot under here." Erza whispers and stick her head out. "Eh, Mirajane what are you doing!" Wendy's baby voice exclaim. Then silence is settled, but the blanket moves around a lot.

The males are beginning to think dirty and bite their lower lip. "Are they . . ." Natsu mumbles to Rogue. He shrugs and looks away.

"Stop moving so much! I'm trying to sleep!" Mirajane shouts.

"Nope." Rogue answers Natsu.

"I'm sorry! Erza just keeps on stripping then putting back on her clothes, yell at her!" Lucy defends herself. "It's not my fault. Someone keeps on pulling down my pants then putting it back up!" Erza replies. The sound of Levy snickering is let out.

"God, this is going to be a long night." Gray groans.

* * *

Hehe, isn't this a fun chapter! Sorry that it's a bit weird, I'm going to post a new story soon so stay tuned for that! And I bet you thought it was Jellal, but it was actually Laxus!

**Review for faster updates!**

****REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES ON THIS STORY!*****


	7. Chapter 7

Please read and support my other stories, I thank you if you do!

- StiCy is in the lead!

******Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

****** xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

**4 AM - Saturday - Normal POV**

All the boys were scattered all over the floor and couch, sleeping very uncomfortably. Where as the girls where sleeping cozily on the bed, snuggled all against each other.

Well only two people where still awake, Lucy and Erza.

"Erza, you awake?" Lucy says very quietly. Erza who is lying besides her nods softly, "Yeah." she replies in a whisper.

"Are you tired?" Lucy asks, turning her head towards the other girl.

"No, but my head hurts." Erza complains. Lucy agrees, her head hurts also. "Stupid hangover." Lucy mumbles and snuggles under the blanket also.

"Guys, shut up. We're trying to sleep." Natsu mutters. Lucy and Erza stay silent for a moment.

"Okay, Natsu." Lucy says loudly. She doesn't mean too, but . . . . . .

Natsu groans loudly, causing the others to wake up.

"Stop breathing so loud!" Gray hisses, sticking his head under the couch pillow. Natsu, who lays on the other side kicks Gray, "Shut up, I'm trying to sleep!" Natsu shouts, well whisper-shouts. Now Sting is awake, Rogue is starting to wake up. "You f*ck heads are annoying, go to sleep." Sting says. Erza and Lucy are pretending to sleep, but are secretly watching.

Levy sits up slowly, her hair is a mess.

"Dammit guys, will you let a girl sleep." Levy shouts and fall backs onto her pillow, shutting her eyes.

Silence.

Silence.

Silence . . . .

"Was that Levy?" Natsu asks, his voice loud to ask everyone. All the others groan, "Be quiet, Natsu!" they all shout, except Wendy. Mirajane is tryin' to sleep, her eyes are shut but she's getting irritated.

Five minutes past and no one can fall back asleep besides Wendy.

Lucy gets up from the bed, her eyes half shut and she yawns. "I need to pee, where's the bathroom?" she asks, scratching her head.

Gray's hand goes up and his finger points to a door besides the T.V. Lucy mumbles a thank and walks like a zombie to the bathroom.

Unfortunately, Lucy turns on the light of the bathroom when the door is open, so the bright rays flash into the room. "Ow!" Lucy hisses, hitting into something as she is blinded by the light. Now Wendy is up.

Finally, Lucy shuts the door, does her business then skips back to the bed. "Guys, I used your last Advil." Lucy says and closes her eyes as the headache soon fades away. "What!" Levy shouts, sitting up. Lucy repeats what she said but more slower. "Don't worry Levy . . . we have some at our dorm." Sting mumbles, rubbing his tired eyes. "You do? Great! Do you mind getting us some, Sting?" Erza says, not being able to sleep because of her throbbing headache.

Sting sighs, "Can't I get it later, at like s -" Erza's deadly glare stops him and he starts running towards the door, stepping on Rogue's leg in the process. "What the hell!" Rogue says in pain. Sting says sorry then rushes to his dorm, getting the relief pills.

In a minute he returns with a 3 bottle of water and a canteen of Advil pills.

He hands one pill and bottle to Levy, Mirajane, and Erza. Not to Wendy, she didn't drink last night. The girls take the pill and jug it down with water.

"What time is it?" someone asks, but through the dark room, no one knows who did. Sounds like Wendy though.

"Not the time to be awake." Gray says wisely.

"Oh don't be a smart ass, what time is it?" Natsu says to Gray. "It's only 4 AM." Lucy replies to the question, her eyes looking at the alarm clock.

**Later in the day - 10 AM - Back in her dorm - Lucy's POV**

I massage my temples as I stand in the shower, the water beating down on my body. I am trying to remember what happened last night, all I recall is that I was drunk and I woke up in Gray and Natsu's dorm.

To be honest, I don't even remember walking to the girl's building and getting in the shower. I remove my hands and squirt some shampoo into my hands. I then start washing my hair while singing.

"_I thought of it yesterday, after dawned had passed. While I was gathering pieces of broken glass . . ._" I sing and run my fingers through my soapy hair.

After I finish washing my hair and body, I turn off the water and wrap a fluffy pink towel around me. I unlock the bathroom door then step out, only to be greeted by refreshing, cool air and . . .

"Sting!" I shout, my hands tightening around my body. He looks up from what he was reading and smirks. " 'ello, Lucy." Sting says and closes what he was holding.

"You have a really nice voice, and you write great songs!" Sting tells me, and leans back on the desk chair. Oh that was what he was reading . . . "Why are you going through my stuff!" I exclaim and run over to my desk, grabbing onto the notebook and clinging onto it as if it's gold.

Sting completely ignores my question and runs his hand on my bare legs, up and down slowly. I move back and glare at him, not saying a single word. He continues to sit on the wheelie chair, and rolls it towards me. His finger tips grab the end of the towel, and he tugs it lightly.

"Can I have a peek?" Sting says in a seductive tone. I _almost_ bought it, but I didn't , "Baka! Get out!" I say quickly, sweat running down my moist face. I slap his hand away. He chuckles, "I was just kidding, Lucy." he tells me and gets off the chair, walking to the OPEN window that I did not notice before. No wonder why my room was colder than usual. "Well bye, Luce! I've got a date to go to!" he shouts, and jumps through the window. Once he is gone, I shut the window and lock it tightly. I pull the curtains together then walk over to my closet.

My body was boiling with anger though. I was mad at Sting, how dare he act like that towards me when he has a date to go to!

* * *

Ohhh, what will happen next? What does Lucy think of Sting now?

**StiCy is in the lead at the moment! You NaLu and RoLu shippers better vote!**

****REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES ON THIS STORY!*****

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES!**


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry for such a short chapter, it's Chinese/Vietnamese New Years today and I need to have fun with my family and friends!

~ StiCy and NaLu is in a tie at the moment! I wonder if RoLu will ever past those two, hmm ~

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I look through the closet, my eyes scanning every piece of clothing I have. Finally, I settle with a light blue, lace collar shirt and leather black pants. Today's Saturday, so . . . it doesn't really matter on what I wear.

I search through my small collection of shoes next, and I pick my black Doc Martens (love them!)

The clock ticks on the wall slowly, but when I look at it I realize that I've been getting ready for 30 minutes. I still have to do make up also!

Not sure why I am getting ready though, or at least trying so hard, I'm just going walking around the large campus with some of the students here, boys and girls.

I apply some nude lip stick and thin eye liner, I stare at myself one more time before grabbing my tiny clutch bag, phone, and dorm key.

My fingers start to text Erza's phone one it has a hold on my phone.

_'I'm ready to go! c: Are you?' _I send and open my dorm door. Once I shut it, I get a reply.

_'Yep and I see you already LOL'_

I grin and turn to my head to the left, four doors down is my dear friend, Erza. I walk over to her, and she embraces me in a tight, bone-crushing hug. While my head slams into her chest, I feel something hard hit my head also. I expected it to be a soft head landing because y'know her breasts, but I guess not.

"What do you have in here?!" I ask, still not able to pull away from her arms.

She lets me go then replies, "Just a knife."

_Just. Just a knife._

Why do I feel so alarmed!

"Don't worry, I'm not going to murder you or anything. It's just in case someone ELSE tries to murder you or my other friends." Erza says, noticing my frantic stiffness. I chuckle nervously, "Of course, I knew that . . . " I say.

I feel so stupid, I should trust Erza, not fear that she might do something.

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid Lucy.

"Oh, you guys ready?" Juvia retorts as she exits her own room.

Erza and I both not, securing out bags as if representing: Ready for anything.

Juvia smiles and skips to us. Now we have all the girls that are coming, all we have to do is get the boys. Erza, Juvia, and I make our way to the door and leave the girl's building and walks to the boys. It's only 11 AM, so many of the boys are still sleeping. Erza decides to have a little fun and shouts the boys name in her deafening yells.

"Shut up!" some random person shouts, sticking his head out of the window tiredly. The male rubs his eyes, then realizes who he was shouting too. "Eep, I'm sorry!" he says quickly and sticks his head back in the room, shutting the window in a loud thud.

Two minutes past and still none of the boys that are coming appear before us. "Do you want to go in there and get them?" Juvia suggests. Erza nods and is the first to walk to the door.

Each door we pass, Erza knocks politely AT FIRST, and if the door isn't open in ten seconds, Erza kicks it down. "Is Rogue and Sting in here?!" Erza shouts, and the room keepers whimper a no in fear. And we do that, or she does that for the next forty doors. We reach the third floor, and Natsu comes out of his room. He sees us and gives us a wave, and me a hug. Another bone-crushing hug. "Hi, Luce!" he says happily and puts his hands in his hoodie pocket.

I reply a quiet hi, and move my eyes to Erza, to warn him that she's angry at him.

The moment their eyes met, Erza lands a punch on Natsu. "What the hell was that for!" Natsu shouts as he flies back. An anime sweat drop slides down mine and Juvia's face.

"We were looking all over for you!" Erza responds, crossing her arms.

Gray and Rogue at the same time happen to stick their head out of their dorms and meet with Erza. They all say Natsu on the floor in utter pain, and decide that it's best to play oblivious.

"What happened here?" Gray says nervously. Rogue scratches his arm, avoiding eye contact from the she-devil. Or the second at least, I heard that Mirajane was the first! Which surprised me off the chair I was sitting on.

Erza glares at Gray, getting ready to attack. I nudge her though, and give her a soft smile as if saying not to do anything. "Where's Sting?" Juvia asks, eyeing Gray.

I sigh, "He's on a date." I answer. "Eh, Juvia, what are you looking at?" Gray says, blushing.

I giggle, "Is it not obvious, idiot." I say to Gray and wink at him. Gray blushes ever more and looks down, realizing he had no shirt on. "When did this happen!" he shouts and looks around for his shirt. I laugh and poke his chest then point under his feet, where the shirt lays. He chuckles and puts it on, thanking me at the same time.

"Love rival!" Juvia mumbles, but only for me to hear. I blush, "No!" I say back and put my hands in an 'X'

Apparently, I said it too loud and now every one is looking at me weirdly. "You okay, Lucy?" Rogue says, moving closer to me. My face grows bright red and I nod. "You sure? Are you sick?" Rogue asks, placing his hand on my forehead. I blush even more under his touch, unaware of the stares.

**Natsu's POV**

Rogue places his hand on Lucy's forehead gently and her face grows a darker shade of red. I may be dense, but I sure know that the reason why her face was so red was because of Rogue's touch! I growl quietly and stomp ahead of the group.

"Lets go, guys." I mutter and head towards the stairs.

Why was I so mad?! God, I hate this feeling. Lisanna told me it was jealousy, like when you like someone but they like someone else. That's jealousy. But, was I really jealous! I don't like Lucy, no I do not, she was nothing more than a good friend. Nothing more, nothing less.

**Sting's POV**

I nod my head as the girl I was having a date with talked, though I'm not paying attention. She wasn't boring, I'm just not interested in her topic.

My mind is wandering somewhere else though. It's wandering towards Lucy, my best friend. But I was beginning to feel like she wasn't just my best friend. I couldn't put my finger on what she was, but it was much more than a close friend.

"So, then Michela said that . . . are you listening to me?" the girl says. I snap out of thought, "Uh sorry I wasn't. I was lost in your beauty, my bad, beautiful." I use my usual excuse, but it swoons her and the girl blushes. "Oh, well then, I'll just continue." she says. I nod and keep my eyes on her, I try hard to pay attention but it doesn't work. I just keep on thinking about Lucy.

Lucy's voice, her smile, scent, looks, personality, her. I just couldn't stop. I might understand why, once you get to know Lucy Heartfilia, you will think about her. But I wasn't really thinking about her looks, like other people I know who met her would. I am thinking about her. How she was tough, but soft. Quite naive and gullible but at the same time not. Or how she can be so intelligent, cute, and seductive all at the same time.

I can't stop thinking about her, and I don't know why.

* * *

Sting and Lucy might be the pairing?! Or Lucy and Natsu! Maybe even RoLu, it's your choice! Go vote on my profile to determine the couple!

**StiCy and NaLu are a tie! **

****REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES ON THIS STORY!*****

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ah, can't believe I reached 100 reviews! These reviews are making me want to write more and more for this chapter :3

~ Whoa, wasn't expecting this but RoLu is now in the lead! StiCy coming in second, and NaLu coming in third. You guys sure are giving me a hard time to determine the couple! I also added GraLu since in the reviews, some people were begging for it. . . but really there will be no GraLu, just GraLu moments ha ha ~

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

**P.S. No song typed in this are from me, it goes to their credited owner (On chapter 2 the song was 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran!) Unless it is stated that it is from me!**

* * *

** Normal POV**

Everyone puts the incident of Rogue and Lucy behind them and continue their tour around the campus.

"You guys even have a mall here?!" Lucy says, looking at the paper map that Erza handed her. The group nods, "This place is like a tiny town. We have restaurants, a mall, some mini stores, a pool, library (of course), and so much more, Lucy!" Natsu tells her, and puts his arms around her. Lucy smiles at Natsu's genuine happiness. Lucy's eyes return to the map, "They even have their own radio studio here!" Lucy comments and points at the blue building on the map.

"Course we do, Lucy. This school is for the talented, why wouldn't we have one?" Juvia says.

"Oh, yeah, that's right. God I'm so stupid." Lucy mumbles, and rolls up the campus map in frustration. Since her voice was barely audible when she said it, only the closest (by physical means) to her would be able to hear it, and that person happens to be Natsu. "Don't say that about yourself, Luce. You're more intelligent than most people at this school, so don't say that about yourself." Natsu scowls.

A small smile falls over Lucy's frown, "Thank you, Natsu." He grins, and squeezes her tighter.

Rogue feels a ping of jealously as Natsu does that. It should be him doing that, hugging her tight and making her smile. Rogue bites his tongue so he won't say anything and tries to keep his normal, uninterested face.

"Oh, Lucy did we show you the rest of our gang?" Gray asks.

"The rest of the gang?" Lucy says back, she thought she already met them all. She met Juvia, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Cana, Wendy, Loki, there was more to it? She should have known. They all seemed popular, of course they would have more to their group.

Gray nods, "Come on, I'll show you." Gray says, grabbing her hand and running quickly towards a large building not far from where they were standing earlier. Lucy is flying through the air, her feet barely touching the ground.

While Gray is holding onto Lucy, the rest try to catch up on them.

"Love rival!" Juvia shouts, way ahead of the others, but not close to Gray and Lucy yet.

"Give me by best friend back!" Natsu yells, catching up to Juvia and then surpassing them. Erza thought of this as a challenge and started running also. Rogue sighs and just runs along with them, not wanting to be behind.

Gray stops running as he reaches a large building, looks like the largest building besides the education (where they teach and all) building. Lucy breathes in heavily, "Baka! You could've got my shoes dirty." Lucy says, and clean the bits of dust on her shoes. Gray chuckles, "At least it didn't," Gray says, "but this here is the building where are the clubs are held. From the book club to the choir. They meetings or hang-outs for the club are all held here." Gray explains.

Lucy nods her head, taking everything he said into her head.

"So you have a club, and that'a where the 'gang' is?" Lucy asks, looking at him.

Juvia reaches them, and so do the others. They're panting, except Natsu and Rogue. Looks like they paced themselves properly.

**Lucy's POV**

I look up at the building, until my eyes line up with the sky. The towering building is the color of cream, and the doors and windows have a blue traced around them.

The sound of the front door opening brings my eyes back down to ground level. "Lets go in." Erza states and we all walk into the building. On the first floor are just two doors and four elevators.

"The room to your right is the bathroom, the room to your left is just where the office of this building is." Rogue says to me. He moves close to me as we all start walking to a elevator. "We're not going to go see all the floors because there are 30 floors and 5 on each floor, we're just going to our floor." Gray says and clicks the floor number 15.

If there's 30 floors here and 5 rooms on each . . . that's a lot of clubs!

The elevator moves fast and before I know it, we're on the 15th floor, but this floor only has two doors. "How come there's only 2 rooms here?" I muse.

"Oh, we broke the 3 other doors by accident and pasted the mess and created a wall." Natsu says casually.

I follow Natsu as he opens the door on the right, "Hey guys!" he shouts, and I can hear multiple people reply greetings back. I'm standing in the back of the group, I'm actually scared to enter now. First it seemed exciting, but right now, it's frightening.

Eventually, I have to enter and everyone looks at me. I haven't really met many people just the ones in my class, so most of these faces make me feel uneasy. But just like my classroom, they all give me a warm welcoming. I relax a little bit.

Everyone is watching me, "Hi, I'm Lucy." I say with confidence, even though I'm shaking inside.

I don't know why I'm scared. I learned that almost everyone here is like family to one another. No matter how mean to each other, they always forgive and forget. Or that's what I heard so far.

No one says a thing.

.

.

not yet.

.

.

"HELLO!" they all say, smiling at me. I giggle then feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around and see Mirajane, she is holding what seems like a plain, white card.

"Are you joining, Lucy?" Mirajane asks. She smiles, I smile back. "Actually, I am!" I say, I had no idea why I said that. I don't even know what this club is about! It doesn't seem to be anything specific though . . .

"Oh really, that's great! Let me just make your card . . . Reedus!" Mirajane shouts, and a skinny, average height man comes over. "This is Lucy, she said she doesn't have a last name so just put Lucy. He talents are singing, dancing, and she's quite athletic." Mirajane says in a stalkerish tone. In his hand is a painting pallet, and in the other is a painting brush. Reedus seemed like he already knew what his job was because he grabs the white care out of Mirajane's hand, looks at me for a moment then starts to draw, or paint over the card.

Three minutes past and the card is given to me. On the card is my name, my talent below it and a spitting image of my face painted on it.

"Wow, this is very good Reedus!" I compliment and put the card in my tightly. He nods, mumbles a thank you then escorts himself out of my sight.

* * *

**I'm going to have a little Fairy Tail ending, so sorry for the crappy ending!**

**REVIEW FOR FASTER UPDATES!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry I haven't updated for the past few days! Been busy, busy, busy! :\

I'm going to do a lot of time-skipping, because I have a lot of other stories to update and **_post_**.

~ StiCy is in the lead! ~

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

**P.S. No song typed in this are from me, it goes to their credited owner (On chapter 2 the song was 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran!) Unless it is stated that it is from me!**

* * *

** Lucy's POV **

I smile, and walk ahead of everyone as we leave the club. "That was fun!" I say, my hands spreading out and moving up happily. It's a weird action, but I was so happy that I made more friends and joined such an elated club today. "You sure looked like it, everyone was really enjoying you there." Erza tells me. I turn my head back, along with my body and stare at them with a thankful expression.

They all stop in a sudden way.

"Are you okay, Lucy?" Gray asks. I giggle, and nod; turning around and walking again. I was going to say thank you to them, however, it would be a foolish way to show my appreciation in such a simple form! Well, maybe they already had a clue that I was thankful. I'll just figure out a way to return a gift, all of them. Even Juvia, even if she does label me as her, "Love Rival!" and "Enemy!" I'll try to return something to her.

"Is she okay?" Gray whispers to Natsu, though he isn't very good at it. "Yeah, she's just a weirdo." Natsu replies. My eyebrow twitches and I try to not get mad and stay calm though.

We continue to walk, till we reach a large diner. It's not very crowded and there isn't a line so we all go in there. I've never been here; I have no idea what to order. Most of these meals aren't that familiar to my memory. "Can I have a King Burger?" Natsu orders, then orders for the rest of us. Not me though, I'm not that hungry anymore. If I do get hungry later in the night, I'll just go to the vending machines and buy a quick snack. The whole group find a larger and starts chewing on the food like cows, except Erza and Juvia. Thank God they have been taught manners. Not Natsu, Gray, and as surprised as I am, Rogue was eating so sloppy too.

"Eat correctly guys . . . Natsu, don't talk with your mouth full! Gray don't strip and eat, and Rogue, the sauce is all over the table!" I lecture, annoyed at the mess and disturbance they were representing. Oh how much of a bad mood I was in now!

They don't listen and continue to do the same steps in how they eat. By the time they're done, the table is a mess and so are their face. I groan in disgust, they are like feral animals when it came to eating. When I look at Erza, I can see that she was just as irritated. Erza and I expected them to clean up the mess, but they didn't and just got up to go clean their hands and mouths in the bathroom. Erza grabs Rogue and Gray's wrist, and I grab Natsu's. "You three aren't going anywhere unless you clean this up." Erza hisses, tightening her grip.

"B-But Erza, out mouths and hands are dirty!" Natsu whines. I glare at him, "Don't be such impudent people and clean this up or else you'll be cleaning your own blood!" I threaten harshly. Erza chuckles and the boys shudder. "Yes ma'am!" they all say and grab napkins and throw the trash away.

Erza gives me a pat on the back; I think my back is bruised.

"Good job, Lucy. I like this side of you." Erza compliments. "Why don't you go home and rest, I'll make sure they clean this all up." Erza says to me. I shrug, I'm not going to take down that offer. I desperately need a bath and some sleep.

"Alright, bye Erza." I mumble, hugging her quickly then walking to the diner door. I push the metal handle and free myself from that greasy place. Personally, all those food looked delicious, but they were all unknown and I lost my appetite from hearing such weird names for food. For example, I have no idea what a corn dog is and it sure doesn't sound tasty. . .

The cold rush waves through my body as I enter the cold night. There are campus lights everywhere, nothing is dim or dreary. The bright lights stretch far enough for me to see everything. The stars and moon help also, they shine through the shadows of the night. I take out my iPhone and unlock my phone. Going to the Music app, I plug in my earphones. I know my way back to the girls dormitory, but it's quite far from where I was standing. It's about 15 to 20 minutes of walking, so it is necessary to block my mind and ears from the world.

I don't move around, my eyes searching for songs to listen to. I had come up with my top four choices.

_'Give Me Love' - Ed Sheeran_

_'For Emma' - Bon Ivor_

_'When I Was Your Man' - Bruno Mars_

_'Candles' - Daughter_

Mind as well just go random, these are too hard to pick. I do the 'Eenie Meenie' trick and my finger sets on 'Candles'

After it starts playing, I start walking again. There's only me, and not far in front of me walking at the moment. Or so I think; I was proven wrong as I felt something grasp on my sides. I yelp, turn around and so my Lucy Kick on the person. A loud thump and someone on the floor is what I hear and see as I turn around.

A poor blonde hair student is on the floor, clutching his stomach and trying to get up.

"Sting! Don't scare me like that, are you okay?" I ask, rushing to help him up. He gives me a weak smirk, "Just peachy, sweetie." he mumbles and rubs his stomach. "You can kick really hard, when did this happen?" Sting mutters and smirks at me. I pull out one ear phone to hear him, "What was that?" I ask. He puts his arms around my shoulder, just like Natsu does.

"Oh nothing, what are you doing out this late?" Sting says moving his face closer to mine. Late? It's only 9. "Nothing important, how was your date?" I ask, but without feeling a teeny, tiny bit of jealousy. I didn't show it in my voice though. "Horrible, she didn't stop talking. My day is now ruined," he pauses then looks at me, "can you make it feel better, Lucy?" he purrs. I blush lightly, "W-Want me to buy you ice cream?" I stutter, why did I stutter!

He chuckles and without me thinking and knowing, he plants his lips on my lips.. His lips are soft against mines, and I freeze. I'm not able to do anything, until he lazily pulls his lips away, a smile on his face. "There you go! My day, and _yours_ is better." Sting states, as blush that not even Erza's hair can rival appears on my face.

Sting laughs obnoxiously, "Your face! You're like a strawberry, PA-HAHA! DID MY KISS DO THAT TO YOU!"

I growl, and shake my blush away. He continues to laugh though, and I end up giving him another one of my kicks.

"You're so stingy, babe!" Sting teases, even though his face shows great pain. I sigh and stomp away from him, god how I hate him. He stole my first kiss, and only did it as a tease! I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!

* * *

**Tehehe what a fun chapter this was!**

**Review for faster updates, I promise!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**


	11. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

**Hello, everyone!**

**Okay, author's note are usually never good news and this one really isn't . . .**

**I know I promised that I won't stop writing this, and I won't! I'm just going to take a _short _break off this story. Until I can post, and update other stories, this one will have a little stop. I will try my best to update it though, everyday I am going to write/type some more of it 'til I think it's ready to be published.**

**Sorry to those readers who actually wanted to see what happens in the story and all that; you people might have to wait a little bit!**

**xx Once again, I apologize for this! I will do my best to get the next chapter published xx**

**- ForeverKingdom **


	12. Chapter 11

These chapter might come by shorter and shorter, everything really is getting tough for me so I need to find time and . . . . this story might just get worst and more stupid as time goes on.

~ StiCy is in the lead, still! I'm going to make a second poll for those who want to change their couple after this chapter is published! ~

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

**P.S. No song typed in this are from me, it goes to their credited owner (On chapter 2 the song was 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran!) Unless it is stated that it is from me!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Lucy's feet thumps the ground as she tries to leave Sting. She's pissed and doesn't want anything to do with him at the moment. He stole her first kiss, and she didn't want him to be the one to take it . . . or maybe she did. Lucy debates on those two thoughts, was she actually happy that the her first kiss was taken by Sting? She sighs, frustrated that she didn't even know the answer herself.

Sting of course decides to chase after her, he had no idea it was her first kiss, and he still doesn't.

"Hey, Lucy! Where are you going?" Sting shouts, running behind her. She doesn't reply and keeps her eyes straight ahead and away from him. "Lucy!" he says again, right behind her tail now. "What?" Lucy snaps, crossing her arms and still avoiding eye contact. Sting frowns and grabs her hand, stopping her to move any further. His hand grasp onto hers tightly, so she won't pull away or run. Lucy blushes and tries to get her hand away from him, no avail though.

Sting looks at her, and frowns. "Why are you mad at me?" Sting whines; Lucy finds it adorable but she pushes that thought away. "I'm not." Lucy replies flatly. She loosens his grip by moving her fingers around, then their hands are no longer together. She continues her route back to her dormitory, ignoring Sting's complains and presence. "Lucy!" he says, pouting like a baby. 'Ugh, he makes it so hard to be mad at!' Lucy tells herself in her head.

She closes her eyes for a moment then opens them again, only to find Sting gone. She couldn't help but feel a bit lonely, just a tiny bit. Not enough to get her all sad, so she just starts walking. . .

Lucy walks for another five minutes before reaching her destination. She lets out a breath of relief; sliding her student ID car through the scanner like a key. The scanner goes green and the sound of clicking is let out of the secured metal door and Lucy pulls the handle and puts herself into the heart-warming building. Lucy looks around the large lounge but finds no one.

"Are they all asleep?" she asks herself while walking up the stair steps. She's practically dragging her own feet by the time she reaches the second floor, "Two more flights of stairs, Lucy!" a voice shouts.

Fear jumps its way into Lucy quickly and she scurries up the stairs.

"Fuck, I'm going to get murdered." Lucy whispers, tiny beats of sweat trail down on her forehead. When she reaches the forth floor, she's panting at the ground; unaware that another person is by her door smirking.

"Are you okay?" it says. Lucy's face flashes up and once she sees the person she groans. "Do I look okay, Sting?" she pants, glaring deadly at him. Sting gulps, "Let me get you some water." he suggests, opening her dorm door. Lucy rushes over to him, before he can enter. "How did you get in my room?!" she hisses, blocking his way through the door. Sting chuckles and bends down to reach head level with her. "You don't exactly lock the window." he replies, staring intently into her large brown orbs with his blue eyes. Lucy tries not to blush, and just before she does she turns away from him and swings her door open.

"Hurry up and go in." she snaps quickly and holds the door open. Sting glances at her as he walks in then around her dorm. In one motion Sting kicks off his shoes, takes off his jacket and jumps on her bed.

Lucy only manages to take off her own shoes as he does all that, so it takes longer for her to lay beside Sting. An awkward silence settles between them; Lucy doesn't know what to say and Sting was getting sleepy. "I'm going to take a nap . . . " Sting whispers, and shuffles closer to Lucy.

Lucy shrugs, finding herself falling into slumber also. It's late, so she's too tired to kick Sting out or nag about him having his own bed.

And just when Lucy thought she was going to fall soundly asleep, Sting says, "Night, blondie."

.

.

.

.

Lucy raises her hand and smacks it on the back of Sting's head. "Ow!" Sting groans, rubbing his head, "Why did you hit me!"

"Because you called me blondie, idiot!" Lucy says. Sting just gave a lazy shrug and heaves a deep sigh. "I can't sleep." he states. He turns his head towards Lucy, waiting for a response.

She has no idea what to say but to ask, "Why?"

Sting smirks, "Because I need to hold something to fall asleep." he says cheekily. Lucy grabs the pillow above their heads and hands it to Sting, "Here." Lucy mumbles. Sting frowns; he unexpectedly takes Lucy's hand and pulls her closer to him. "Sting!" she yelps, but finds herself not doing anything. Lucy finds herself actually snuggling closer to his chest.

Luckily for Sting, Lucy fell right to sleep and didn't hear the pounding heart of his. He smiles at himself and closes his eyes, tightening his grip around Lucy.

* * *

**Gommen' on this horrible chapter! I'm really- I can't explain it but this was the best I can do for today, sorry!**

**Review for faster updates, I promise!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**


	13. Chapter 13

These chapter might come by shorter and shorter, everything really is getting tough for me so I need to find time and . . . . this story might just get worst and more stupid as time goes on.

~ StiCy is in the lead, still! I'm going to make a second poll for those who want to change their couple after this chapter is published! ~

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

**P.S. No song typed in this are from me, it goes to their credited owner (On chapter 2 the song was 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran!) Unless it is stated that it is from me!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

My eyes slide open slowly, and my body stiffens as cold air touches my body. I sit up, my elbows supporting me.

"What time is it . . " I mumble and look to my side, where Sting should be - he's not though.

I look around my dorm and eyes stop at the wide opened window. I groan, "That idiot needs to use the door next time." I say to no one at all. The thick blanket on me is rip off of my body and it flops on the floor, I don't bother to pick it up. All I do is get off the bed, walk to the window, shut it and lock it.

"What time is it . . " I say again, this time looking at the alarm clock on the night stand. I also notice a tiny folded paper besides the alarm clock. Making my way to the note, I see Sting's name written write on the surface with sloppy penmanship.

After slowly walking to the note, I pick it up and unfold it quickly. The writing is tiny and the letters go in ever direction. This is defiantly Sting's writing.

On the note it said:

_Left early, got to go back to my dorm before Rogue asks any questions. _

_See ya later,** blondie.**_

_P.S. You look cute when you sleep._

I blush lightly and fold the tiny paper neatly. My hands place the note back on the nightstand instead of throwing it away and I glance back at the time again; 11:40 AM

"Eh! I sleep through almost half of the day!" I screech.

As if my body moved on its own, I find myself next to the bath tub, turning on the water. I close the bathroom door tightly, no need to lock when no one's coming anyways.

I strip myself from every single article of clothing on me and dip my feet in the filled bath tub slowly. Even if the water's warm, a chill still runs down my spin.

My legs enter the water, then my whole body is being comforted by the freely moving water.

All of a sudden, a loud thump comes from my room. In the most frightened way possible, I jump out of the bath tub and wrap a towel around my soaking body.

Slowly, I creep my way to the bathroom door . . . "LUCY'S NOT ON HERE, ERZA!" a voice shouts from my bedroom.

"IS SHE IN THE BATHROOM, NATSU." Erza yells back, I can hear heavy footsteps stomping in the room.

"Maybe . . .? Want me to go check?" I could just feel the other person smirk as he says that.

"No, I will, Gray. You and Natsu wait outside." Erza replies back sharply.

I blink and look all around the bathroom. I can't find any robes for me to wear, so all I have is a short, fluffy towel on.

In a quick reaction, I open the door myself, "What are you guys doing here!" I growl, my hands on my sides are in a fist.

Gray and Natsu look at me, then they blush madly.

"We were going to invite you to hang out with us today, Lucy." Erza explains. She crosses her arms and analyzes my body.

"You also have a fit body. You need to work on your arm muscles though." Erza also says. I blush but glare at her. "Well . . . can you guys get out?! I need to change." I hiss, pointing at the door. Natsu rushes out and Gray smirks, then follows Natsu.

Erza stays in the room, her eyes observing me.

"W-What are you doing, Erza?" I ask, I'm starting to feel self-conscience.

Erza shrugs and walks to my closet. "I've been meaning to ask you since this morning, but do you have any clothes I can wear. We're going to the beach today." Erza tells me, already rummaging through my clothes.

I heave a sigh and close my curtains before walking besides her. I pull out really tiny khaki shorts and see-through jumper. "I'm guessing you already have your bikini, so here." I say and throw her the clothes. She grabs it easily and takes off her clothes and changing into what I have given her.

"What are you going to wear?" Erza asks. She slips on her shorts and then waits for me to answer.

I guess I have no choice in going then.

I sort through my clothes and pull out a pink bikini top with blue ruffles. Then I take a matching bikini bottom.

"I'm going to wear this; do you mind turning around? I don't feel comfortable." I confess. Erza nods her head, "Of course I will, Lucy." she replies and turns her back to me.

The towel wrap around me drops the floor and I put on the bikini as fast as I can. After that, I take out simple cover ups for my bikini: A long, silky skirt and blue tub top. I look at the mirror and put my hair in two braids.

"Done." I tell Erza and slip on my slippers. Erza nods again, but walks to the door. "Make sure you have your own sun screen, towel, and whatever else you need. I will meet you outside, along with the others." she informs and opens the door, leaving, shutting to door behind her.

A few minutes and I am holding a beach bag full of things necessary for my period at the beach.

I drop my dorm keys in there along with some money also, then I'm out the door and scurrying downstairs to meet with the others.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah!" Mirajane moans as she gets off the car. She raises her arms up and stretches while the others exit their cars also. "Whoa, it's hot." Gray mutters as sand bury his foot.

"You guys got everything?" Erza asks, stepping out of a van with many small bags. "Even if we don't, you do." Lisanna jokes, fixing her summer hat. Some people laugh, while others secure their things.

Lucy smiles happily, calming down as she hears the waves crashing down on the sand.

There isn't many people at the beach, so once everyone was out, they all scattered around.

"Finally, freedom!" Natsu screams, running on the sand to the water. Gray, who was running close behind him, unconscionably strips off his trunks and dives into the water. "Gray-sama! Your pants!" Juvia mentions, however, she enjoys the scene.

Erza, Lucy, and Mirajane massage each others back with sun screen while sitting on the towel. "WHAT A HOT VIEW!" Loke retorts, smirking at the three.

After everyone got comfortable and settles down, no one is really paying attention to what's happening. They're all using the time to pleasure their last day before school again.

"Be a man, Wendy!" Elfman lectures the young teen. "I'm a girl though." Wendy replies, completely confused.

"Stop lecturing her, Ellie." Sting says randomly, walking to his blonde childhood friend.

"My name is Elfman!"

Lucy head lifts up quickly, and she spots Sting in a second. Sting also sees her, and he couldn't help but let blood trickle down his nose.

"Oh God." Sting whispers, today is going to be some day.

* * *

**This was the best I could do! Sorry if it's horrible!**

**Review for faster updates, I promise!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**


	14. Chapter 14

Hello, sorry for such a long wait . . . I decided that I am going to [most likely] update only every weekend, any day in the weekend. Just not on weekdays when I don't have much time.

~ RoLu and StiCy are tied at the moment! There is a SECOND CHANCE POLL for those who changed their choice of the Lucy pairing! Go vote now, if you haven't! ~

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

**P.S. No song typed in this are from me, it goes to their credited owner (On chapter 2 the song was 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran!) Unless it is stated that it is from me!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Oh, hi Lucy." Sting says, trying to sound normal.

Lucy gives him a small wave, "You got some blood running there. You need some water?" Lucy casually asks, pulling out a water bottle from her bag.

Sting blinks then feels the warm liquid trailing onto his upper lip, he quickly wipes it off with his hand. "N-No, I got my own." he replies, looking away. His fingers were mentally crossing, he wishes some male friend of his would call him out. Fortunately, for him, luck was on his side and it did happen.

"Yo, Sting! Come join my team, and help me beat the ice head's castle." Natsu tells him, placing his callous hand on Sting's right shoulder.

Normally, Sting would have said something cocky but he shrugs and follows Natsu to his horribly done castle.

Lucy watches her two best friends run off and she lets out a sigh, she couldn't believe her thoughts.

_He's so hot . . . and his abs . . . God . . . NO! He's your friend, I ca-_

"Isn't he a looker, and that body. M-hmm." Mirajane says to Lucy, interrupting her thoughts, thankfully. Lucy just waves her hand and throws Mirajane's words away, making it look like she could care less.

"You don't think he's good looking?" Mirajane asks. She finds it strange that Lucy can let such a lady opinion fly off like nothing.

Lucy shakes her head, "I didn't say that, I just don't care about his looks. I seen too many hot guys here, to think that Sting had a special look." she counters. But, that was a lie. Lucy does think Sting has a unique look. In her eyes, she finds his piercing blue eyes, yellow messy hair, _him_, so . . . . perfect? It's best not to say that though, it would cause lots of issues.

"So you think the guys here are hot? Like Natsu, or Loke? Who are your top three hottest people here?! Do you like them, do you like anyone?" Mirajane pries, her eyes gleaming in the sun light.

"I'm not going to answer all those questions."

Mirajane pouts and crosses her arm, "Why not, Lucy?"

Lucy doesn't say anything and sits up and jogs over the the shore, "I'm going to take a swim." she mutters and dives into the water gracefully.

The gang watches Lucy as she jumps into the water, and . . . doesn't come back up.

"Is she okay?!" Lisanna frighteningly gasp after two minutes of not seeing Lucy. Juvia bites her lower lip, unsure what to do. Lucy is Juvia's rival, but, she's her friend, too. Juvia is the most skilled swimmer of the group, so many of her friends stare at her.

"I'm going to go in and try to find her!" Juvia exclaims and rushes into the water. Once the water is up to her hips, Juvia takes a deep breath and dives in. Even though the water is salt water, Juvia forces her eyes to stay open and look around. The salt water doesn't sting her eyes much, she was almost immune to anything that involved water. She frantically swims around before feeling her lungs screaming for air.

She pushes her leg and swims to the surface, taking in a deep breath again.

"Did you find her?" Gray asks, entering the water and padding over to Juvia. She shakes her head in reply. The others start to grow silent, not even breathing could be heard.

"Hey, everyone! You guys okay?" Lucy's voice shouts, not from afar. All her friends eyes flicker to where the words were said, only to find Lucy swimming on the very deep side of the beach. A tedious groan escapes their mouths, "We worried for nothing." and "She seems alright." they mumble.

Lucy continues to swim back and forth and relax.

Mirajane then thinks of a plan and lets out a small, fake, whimper. Loud, and real enough for her friends to ask her what's wrong.

"Lucy doesn't know that there's sharks on the deep side! She might get hurt!" Mirajane cries and falls to the ground. The males' eyes grow wide and the girls eyes.

"What? Why didn't you tell us sooner, Mirajane?" Erza questions, crossing her arms.

The silver haired beauty pretends to cry more, "I didn't think she'd go that far. Now my dear friend is in danger!" she croaks, trying to wipe her tears away.

Then, in one second, three males dash off towards their friend; once they all reach the water, it became a race.

"I'll get to her first, Natsu!" one of them yells, swimming off already.

"No way, Sting!" he shouts back, following closely behind him.

Rogue groans at the two boys and push himself faster and passing the two other boys.

Lucy, who wasn't that far saw the three friends of hers racing towards her and she was utterly confused. But, at the same time, she enjoys watching three great looking, almost naked friends swimming to her.

* * *

**Sorry that it's so horrible. I'm trying to update at least two stories today! **

**Review for weekly updates, I promise!**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, it's Spring Break! Meaning more updating on stories! Sorry for those who have been waiting for this. . . you don't have to wait any longer.

~ StiCy and RoLu are tied! There is a SECOND CHANCE POLL for those who changed their choice of the Lucy pairing! Go vote now, if you haven't! ~

**Summary: "FTA" is an all male school for the gifted, but every couple of years, some girls will be allowed to come and Lucy Heartfilia was one of them. There she meets her two childhood friends, Sting and Rogue! She also becomes close friends with a certain pink haired male, Natsu Dragneel. . . What will await for while she's there?**

**xx I do not own Fairy Tail xx**

**P.S. No song typed in this are from me, it goes to their credited owner (On chapter 2 the song was 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran!) Unless it is stated that it is from me!**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

'_Is it wrong that I think all three of them are cute?_' the stupid question enters my head as I continue to gaze at haired, blonde, and jet black haired friends swim towards me. But, another question came to my head, '_Why are they coming to me?_'

No answers come to my head and I start swimming towards them, it was boring, just floating and watching.

"Hey, guys! What are you doing?" I scream, once I get to a close enough distance between them. Suddenly, Rogue, Natsu, and Sting's feet kick even faster and I cross my arms, still not understanding what is going on. After a couple of moments, all three are floating in front of me, taking a deep breath then opening their mouth, "We got to go back to shore, Lucy!" they shout in a union. I feel a large hand grab my arm, then I feel another warm hand grab my other arm.

"She's coming with me!" Sting growls at Natsu, tugging my closer to him. Natsu frowns and pulls me to his chest. "Uh, b-" another pull towards Sting. And it goes in a cycle, a tug, a pull.

Rogue sighs, "Stop it you two, you're hurting Lucy. And we don't have much time . . " he says, turning his back to me. Sting and Natsu let go of my arm, glaring st each other. "Come on, Lucy. Get on my back and I'll swim you back to shore." he suggests.

It's better than having my arms rip off . . I softly swim on his back and rest my arms around his neck. I feel him adjust with my body on him before he starts kicking his feet and swimming away to the other two oblivious males. At first, his kicks were powerful, then, they slowed down.

"Am I too fat for you? I'll get off, if you want." I tell him, carefully dragging myself off his body and deeper into the water. He shakes his head roughly though, "I just slowed down for the two idiots back there to catch up. And you're not fat, you're perfectly fine." Rogue explains. A smile appears on my face, but I don't climb back up. Rogue and I wait until we both hear Natsu and Sting dash to us . . . and passing us.

"I'll beat you! I'll get to the shore first, nincompoop!" Natsu insults, causing me to giggle. "My ass you are!" Sting hollers.

Rogue heaves another sigh and starts swimming again, and with much more power. He made it look like I weighed a feather. Eventually, we caught up with Sting and Natsu, however, when we did, we were already at shore. The funny thing is that, when I arrived, everyone burst out laughing. Everyone but Rogue, Sting, Natsu, and I. We all wear the same expression, confusion and lost. Natsu, who was once a few feet away, was right by my shoulder. "What's going on?" he whispers by my ear. I shrug against his bare shoulder, blushing lightly as I realize how close he really is.

"Um, can someone explain what's happening?" Sting asks, causing all the laughter to stop. Well, not stop, but quiet down a little. The girls, especially Mirajane continues to giggle, and some males too. The only person that seems like he can answer Sting's question is Freed, though he tries to swallow down the chuckle that begs to leave his mouth.

"I can, Sting." Freed tells us, eyeing me with a smirk.

I raise my eyebrow, waiting for the answer. A few seconds past, but we don't get an answer. Natsu gives and awkward cough, and I see him give me a few glances. Sting groans, "Hurry up, ya homo**." he hisses. Freed eyes grow wide, as if he is now remembering that we asked him a question. Freed turns his eyes away from me, and I see him wink at Mirajane.

What the hell is going on?

"Well . . . you three bo-" however, Freed's explanation is cut off by a harsh voice, "Oh, you're so slow! Natsu, and the two other boys fell for a trick from a girl! Su-" the man with long hair and piercings, Gajeel, is interrupted also by a kick on his behind from . . . the Erza Scarlet.

"It is rude to cut off someone when they're speaking, and you better not look down on girls, EVER AGAIN!" she yells aggressively, glaring at the Gajeel that fell form the sky and plopped into the water.

No one does anything, nor says anything - well, except for me. I blow up laughing, I laugh until tears are coming out of my eyes and my stomach aches. Though, even though it was just laughing, I hear gasps and my friends' faces all grow into panic.

"Is she crying?" I hear Mirajane say, and I start to laugh more because of how worried she sounds. Call me evil, or cruel; it's funny sometimes when people miss understand you.

"What the f*ck is she laughing at, .she's insane. What a weirdo she is." Sting jokes, poking my cheek as I clutch them. "But she's my weirdo!" Natsu exclaims, grinning ear to ear. Now, silence and no movement is where we're back to. My face goes red, and the everyone else gazes at Natsu strangely.

All except Lisanna, what I see on her is a bit of pain and hurt. I have a guess of why. . .

"Natsu, you're the weird one! And I'm not your weirdo, I belong to _no one_." I stated, hoping Lisanna sees that I'm doing this all for her. And she does, I see happiness return to her face, but the opposite settles on Natsu.

God, why is it so hard to make people happy. You make one elated, and you deflate another.

"Not even me, babe?" Sting whispers in my arm, flinging his arm over my shoulder. I blush harder and push him away roughly, "N-Not even you, bumble bee!" I stammer. My eyes move back to Natsu, and it looks like he's about to cry.

This is too much . . . "I'm going out for a walk. No one, and I mean NO ONE follow me." I say in a serious tone. Then, in a second, I start walking away, first walking then running as if my life depended on it. I need to relax some where, and not think too much about others. Again, call me cruel, evil, or selfish - but I'm tired.

**Normal POV** - **With the others**

The corner of Natsu's lips tug down and he turns away from them before the others see him. He starts walking slowly away, trying to remove the pain in his chest.

"Where you going, Natsu?" the younger silver haired friend of his asks, stalking behind him carefully. He sighs, "Just for a walk, and just like . . Lucy . . . please don't follow." Natsu replies, continuing to move away from her and the group. Sting and Rogue glance at each other first, then and the sulking male. "Should we comfort him?" Rogue drawls quietly to Sting, who shrugs his shoulder in reply. "This is Natsu, he never liked people helping him." Sting tells Rogue, watching the last seen parts of Natsu disappear behind a large boulder.

Lisanna, who happened to be doing the same as Sting, heaves a sad sigh. It doesn't going unnoticed by her older sister though. The low sigh enters Mirajane ears and stays in her mind. Mirajane silently walks over to Lisanna and puts a comforting, soft hand on her shoulder. Surprised, Lisanna jumps up slightly, and looks behind her, to see who it is.

"Oh, you scared me, Mira-chan! " she gasps, removing the hand on her shoulder softly. Mirajane gives her a small smile, "Upset, I see," and she lets go of her smile, "and it's about Natsu, isn't it?"

A nod is the reply Lisanna gives, the sadness returning to her. Both silver beauties stare at each other, and eventually, the older one speaks up, "Lets sit down on towel behind me, and talk about it, okay?" Again, Lisanna gives a reply. In reality, she didn't really have a choice. If Mirajane wanted to talk, and she declined, jumping in a pool of sharks would be a better choice for the consequence she might receive.

The two girls drag themselves to the large towel, and sit down carefully - since an angry red head was tanning with her eyes close.

"So, what's going on, Lisanna?" Mirajane says sweetly, already making guesses of the answer.

Lisanna thinks about the question for a while before replying with, "My love life, and it's not going on."

* * *

****= I have NOTHING against homosexuals, at all! This is a mere joke, and if you find it offending, PM me and I will replace it with something else.**

**Spring Break! A whole week (plus 3 - 4 days) of no school! :D**

**REVIEW**

**\/**

**\/**


End file.
